


Либидо и мортидо

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал М-Е [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Decapitation, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Self-Mutilation, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Для коллажа использованы фреймы из манг: "Манускрипт ниндзя: демоническое перерождение", "Восемнадцатилетняя Ринко", "Гомункул" и "Возьми меня?"
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал М-Е [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180907
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Либидо и мортидо

**Author's Note:**

> Для коллажа использованы фреймы из манг: "Манускрипт ниндзя: демоническое перерождение", "Восемнадцатилетняя Ринко", "Гомункул" и "Возьми меня?"


End file.
